When players play online games (or network games), such as online music games (or network music games), a client-server mode is used. That is, a user first logs in a client. Next, the client obtains task data from a server, and then proceeds to accomplish a corresponding task. As a result, experience is accumulated or reward points are obtained.
In existing technology, game tasks are all requested by the client. The server sends the task data to the client in a fixed order. Thus, the task data are monotonous and uninteresting. In addition, the server cannot meet the diverse needs of users, so efficiency of communication with the users is reduced.